ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Von Limburger Mansion
The Von Limburger Mansion Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:58-10:00). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This looks more like the Swiss Cheese House than the Limburger Mansion." is a modest mansion located in the city of Arkham in Massachusetts. History The mansion was recently inherited by Charles Von Limburger. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:16-03:19). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Anyway, he also inherited a haunted mansion." However, it was haunted. For three weeks, the ghosts terrorized Limburger and his wife with crashing, banging, howling, moaning, and groaning. Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:06-05:13). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "Madame Limburger and I only moved into house three weeks ago and we've been experiencing supernatural manifestations ever since." Madame Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:14-05:23). Time Life Entertainment. Madame says: "Crashing and banging. All kinds of weird noises. Howlings. Moanings. Frightful groaning. Things falling out of closets all over the place." Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:25-05:34). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "We even seen them lurking the dark. Huge red eyed monsters with scrabbling claws, slobbering, and drooling. And moaning hungrily!" Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:41-05:44). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "These are nameless horrors!" Madame Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:45-05:51). Time Life Entertainment. Madame says: "Late at night we can hear them scratching at the walls. Rustling in the shadows. Glaring at the Moon." Madame Limburger was fed up and called in the Ghostbusters. They were left alone with the mansion for the weekend. They found the source of the emanations upstairs, a hole in a wall upstairs. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:09-06:13). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The P.K.E. Meter indicates the source of the emanations is upstairs." The Ghostbusters learned the mansion itself leaked ghosts. Things got even worse when a giant hole was created during the investigation. A portable hole was placed in front of the giant hole, creating an interdimensional imbalance. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:11-17:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Well, I could be wrong but there's a very light chance of an interdimensional imbalance here. The whole universe could implode." As a result, the mansion was destroyed and collapsed into a pile of rubble. One last and giant ghost emerged from the hole. Winston Zeddemore imploded the ghost by throwing a tiny piece of wood with a hole in it into the ghosts' mouth. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:20-19:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A hole inside a hole should implode the hole." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Hole in the Wall Gang" References Gallery Collages VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage3.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage4.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage5.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage6.png VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage8.png TheLimburgersinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon VonLimburgerMansion10.jpg VonLimburgerMansion11.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang21.jpg VonLimburgerMansion09.jpg VonLimburgerMansion02.jpg VonLimburgerMansion03.jpg VonLimburgerMansion04.jpg VonLimburgerMansion08.jpg VonLimburgerMansion05.jpg VonLimburgerMansion06.jpg VonLimburgerMansion07.jpg VonLimburgerMansion12.jpg Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations